As increasingly large tillage implements become available to match the available power of modern tractors, the problem must also be addressed of how to design such widespread, massive implements for folding into more compact, narrow widths for roading and passage through gates and the like. Various and sundry folding arrangements have heretofore been provided to serve this purpose, with varying degrees of success.
For example, one arrangement which has been very well accepted is disclosed and claimed in pending application Ser. No. 927,957 filed July 26, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,585, in the names of Raymond A. Adee, et al. and titled "Foldback Implement Frame having Angle Adjustment", said application being assigned to the assignee of the present invention. There the tool beams which support ground-working discs project from opposite sides of the machine in a forwardly diverging manner. The beams may be folded back into a parallel arrangement for roading purposes, and articulated tension linkage between the central tongue of the implement and the beams holds the latter releasably in their normal working positions.
However, some difficulties have been experienced in a machine of that type with respect to the creation of a ridge or furrow of unworked soil at the point of convergence of the tool beams as a result of the spacing between the two innermost discs on opposite sides of the machine and the tendency of those discs to throw the soil outwardly from the center line in opposite directions.